List of levels
In CountryLife you get more things to do (planting, buying, and gifting) as you move up to higher levels. Most of them make more profit, sometimes with no additional work. 30 experience points ("XP") will put you up to level 2; reach 70 for level 3, 120 for level 4, but after that it rises more steeply: 280 for level 5, 500 for level 6, 750 for level 7, 1,050 for level 8 (at which time you can call up a rainstorm if you have been saving your ranch cash), 8 for level 9, 9 for level 10, and so on. Levels The following table lists the (giftable) items unlocked along with the required experience points for each level. In addition, the player receives 1 RC and 150 coins on reaching each new level. Tricks and notes *Level 1 **You can plant Clover to feed to your Cow: one XP for each action - you'll be on level 2 before you have really seen the ranch! **Gifts are free, so it does not matter whether if you possess any. Wheat has the greatest monetary value and will therefore probably be the most welcome gift at this level and at levels 2 and 3. *Level 2 **You can buy an Apple Tree, but a neighbor can gift you these (or more valuable trees). **You can gift the Holstein Cow but check if the recipient would like one, because they may prefer Sheep or something else. *Level 3 **Wheat takes 12 hours to grow, therefore plant it at bedtime. Feed it to a Sheep (to get Wool) unless desperate for Ranch Cash. A friend who is at or above level 9 can gift you a sheep. *Level 4 **The Beehive sends bees to pollinate blooming Clover and return to produce Honey, so you should buy one soon because nobody can gift you one. Just remember not to harvest clover until it is pollinated! **The Starline Beehive produces honey 500% faster (if you can keep up - but does it affect lighting time?). **Corn is clearly the most saleable crop gift at level 4 (but the recipient may prefer something else) while Honey has very poor value. *Level 5 **Buy Corn (in anticipation of using it to produce Eggs at Level 6) **Olive Tree costs 775 coins. **Oil Press costs 1,000 coins. **Wooden Barrel is purely for decoration. **Gift Leghorn Chicken to someone who has a Chicken Coop with a vacancy. *Level 6 **You can buy a Chicken Coop which uses Corn to produce eggs which is needed to make bread. **The Egg Dyer is unlocked at Level 6 but seems to be missing in-game. *Level 8 **Carrots cost 75 coins. Sell for 84 coins or feed to an Angora Rabbit to produce Angora Hair which sells for 94 coins. Level 9 **Buy another Holstein Cow for 2500 coins (good value if you visit the game several times a day to grow a lot of clover and have no neighbors who can gift you one) **Cherry Tree costs 625 coins. *Level 10 **Grapes cost 105 coins. Sell them at 116 coins or save to use to make Wine (at level 18) or Jam (at level 20). *Level 11 **Leghorn Chicken costs 250 coins (but almost any friend can gift you one). *Level 12 **Sheep costs 3,000 coins. *Level 13 **Cheese Master costs 4,500 coins (but surely a friend can gift you one). *Level 14 **Angora Rabbit costs 3,500 coins and White Grapes cost 129 coins. *Level 16 **Ketchup Wiz costs 3,000 coins **Cheese is more profitable than Ketchup if you can spend a few minutes several times a day harvesting clover. *Level 17 **Orange Tree costs 950 coins. *Level 18 **Buy Winemaker for 5,500 coins to sell Wine for 130 coins. **The jam'r unlocks at level 20 gives as much profit as the Winemaker if you can spend time collecting honey which has additional uses. *Level 19 **Buy blueberry plants @ 85 (sell fruit for 91 after just 3 hours' growth, or save it for the jam'r that you can buy at Level 20) *Level 20 **Buy your first Jam'r for 7,000 coins and combine honey with over seven different fruits for jam. *Level 21 **Banana Tree costs 975; each friend above level 20 can gift you one each day. *Level 22 **Baker: it costs 8,500 coins and makes bread, the most profitable activity in the game (except for jam made from tree fruit) until you buy a weaver at level 24 **Banana Tree: very good value if planted economically even though you cannot make jam from bananas *Level 23 **Sell Blackberries for 125 coins (good value for filling in 6 hours; but raspberries taking 5 hours may be better use of land, depending on what you plant next). Consider saving wool and Angora Hair instead of selling them, because your next level allows you to buy a weaver to add great value to those fibers. *Level 24 **You can buy a Weaver for 10,500 coins to make wool and Angora sweaters, two very profitable products. Angora Sweaters are the game's best value per hour of raw material growth time (as of January 18, 2010) - although trees can return more per unit of land area if they occupy only a quarter of the space a plot occupies. Planting carrots is now always better value than planting grapes, so you may want to store your winemaker(s) to make room for more productive fields or another weaver. *Level 25 **Lamp Post and A-Frame house serve only for decoration *Level 26 **You have unlocked: Bird Feeder for 4,200 coins (just for decoration) *Level 27 **Raspberries cost 95 coins. Sell them for 104 coins (the most profitable berry fruit for jam as of 17 Jan 2010). They take 5 hours to grow. *Level 30 **Birdbath: cost: 15,000 coins (for decoration) *Level 31 **Pie Machine: Originally, it was called "Pie Oh, My!". Cost: 15,000 coins; combine honey and flour with apples, strawberries, blueberries, or pumpkins for pies Category:Levels *Levels Levels